1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and a game program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A music game has been known in which a note bar corresponding to a rhythm sound is displayed along a predetermined path, and the note bar is moved toward an operation reference indicator in order that the note bar agrees with the operation reference indicator at an operation timing, whereby the operation timing is guided (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-96061).